For The First Time
by Elle Bii
Summary: "He" cheated on her. "She" still loves him. Another "little she" schemes something that will surely bring "he" and "she" together again. But the question is, will it work?
1. Chapter 1

elle bii

**FOR THE FIRST TIME**

Chapter One

Draco Malfoy woke up as sunlight streamed through the windows, directly hitting his well toned face. Stifling back a yawn, he discreetly rubbed his eyes as he tried his best recalling last night's events. As far as he commit to memory, he stayed in his office the whole day, discussing and critically scrutinizing any imperfection in one of the deals he is working through. At the young age of five and twenty, he was known worldwide for his charismatic leadership in his company and for his feats.

Well, he was branded as the "bachelor who is freaking rich plus devilishly good looks to die for" in the Muggle world. But on the other, in Wizarding world he was notorious as "the son of the pureblooded death eater who was currently held as a prisoner in Azkaban for siding with the Dark Lord who predominantly wanted to kill all useless muggles" and "the one who discovered how to creep into Hogwarts in the inside which results to a short lived war inside the school grounds which led to the passing away of the known chief warlock and headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore and a small number of students and members of the Order of the Phoenix".

Darkness supremed for the second time around as Lord Voldemort walks the Wizarding world again. Those were really the dark times, Dementors unceremoniously gliding all the way through the castle's grounds, werewolves biting naive wizards to turn them into like them, and unvarying fear that some time the Dark Lord will disintegrate through their doors and use the Avada Kedavra on them. But again, the reign did not last long enough when The Golden Trio released everyone, including him. Lord Voldemort was exterminated by Harry Potter or Pothead known as The-Boy-Who-Lived but he forthrightly thinks as The-Boy-Who-Did-Not-Know-How-To-Die. Pothead is alongside with his sidekick Ron Weasley or Weasel and Hermione Granger, "the know it all".

Standing up, he went to his private room to take bath and change clothes. The room is like a mini house; there is a lavatory, a bedroom, and a kitchen. After that, he brewed himself a coffee and went back to his desk to start working. Now, people say that he is workaholic. But seriously he is not, he just wants to finish his job as early as possible and if he did, there will be a new one waiting. As he signed through papers, he heard a supple tap against the door.

"Good morning, Mr. Malfoy." His secretary greeted as she walked in the interior the office. A tall blonde woman in twenties wearing a blue suit that seemed to accolade her striking azure eyes. Draco nodded, as an indication of reply.

"Here are the documents that Mr. Bsinchlayire sent early on this morning." He frowned as he heard the given name of his personal legal representative. He was handed a petite envelope, and as he opened it to inspect the information. The secretary went next to the desk and kissed him unswervingly. The lady left with no words at all, delicately closing the door. Draco snapped out of his reverie and looked at the papers.

They are papers for a divorce.

There he saw the name of his wife.

He had wedded Hermione Jane Granger Malfoy

And he cheated her with his secretary.

**҈ ****҉****҈**

Hermione Jane Granger Malfoy smiled lovingly as she saw her 6 year old daughter playing with her cat Crookshanks. They were at the backyard, taking in the glowing sunlight and the scent of unsullied morning air. At the age of four and twenty, she still gives the impression of being young and carefree. She still had her golden-brown tresses, but longer now for it had reached three inches underneath her shoulders. Slender body just like before, skin is a color of deep caramel. But the most outstanding part of hers is her eyes, which are the shade of dark honey.

"Mom!"

Dione Jean Malfoy leaped as she hugged her mother. Surprisingly, she got the majority of her features from her mother. Same hair, same tone skin, and same face. But her eyes, she got it from the icy steel ones of her father. She was also a very brilliant witch, bearing in mind the reality that her parents are the most intelligent in their time whilst studying in Hogwarts.

"Yes dear?" Hermione responded back, love laced on her melodious voice.

"Why is that Dad didn't come home last night?" The child asked, questioning where her father might be.

Hermione visibly recoiled when she took notice of what her daughter asked her for. Draco and she have been civil to each other in view of the fact that she discovered that he was cheating on her. Her heart aches when she remembers that day when she saw them snogging, on her own bed. After that occurrence, Draco was torn away from her. Worse is that he hardly ever comes back at home, which is why their offspring is always inquiring the same question. And she would always reply with the same sentence, for just about two years.

"Dad is just busy from work. But after he finishes it, he will be back and fool around with you all night long."

She hated it as soon as she gets her daughter's hopes up. She had accepted the fact that Draco and she will by no means be the same once more. They will never be like before, holding hands all the time, smiles engraved on their faces, contentment emitting through them. She never knew the explanation why Draco did that act, and she never asked.

Afraid that she would pass away right there on the spot if she heard the cause. The reasons why she isn't enough for him anymore that he would find an additional woman as a substitute. She didn't want to cry any longer. She didn't want to be hurt. Just like what she felt once she saw Draco single-mindedly kissing that tall blonde woman. She walked away, wanting to go back to her room and brawl her eyes out. But then she remembered, the two are there on her room, on her very own bed. She hurriedly dashes to her personal library, not caring the peculiar looks the house elves are giving her. As she reached the library's premises, she cried for her heart and for their relationship, knowing that it would soon be put into an end. For the first time.

**҈ ****҉****҈**

Dione Jean Malfoy stops when she saw her mother stare into space. She had always noticed her mother doing that recently. She frowned when she heard what her mother answered to her inquiry. Really, every person treats her like a baby. Sure, she is one but her mind is quite mature now. Being entitled as one of the brightest witch in her young age is quite a big feat after all.

She knows that her parents are not close lately. When the three of them were together, Dione would feel the heavy tension in the air. Dione knows that her Dad does not go home because of his mistress and work ( like what her mother and relatives reasons out ). She knew that the split second Dione saw her Mom running towards the Library; she followed and noticed her mother brawling her eyes out. After all, her mother would not cry unless her father executed something wrong. And boy, she was precisely correct. Dione saw her Dad alongside with a tall woman coming outside her Mom's room. She was four at that time.

But once more, Dione cannot bring herself hating her Dad for being deceitful to her Mom. She tried cheering her mother by doing her assignments, acing her every tests, keeping her company, acting like Dione do not know anything about the situation yet her mother is still forlorn. Even if her Mom would not say it aloud, Dione knew that her Mom missed her Dad. Dione just realized now how much her mother truly loved and cherished her father even for all the sins and insensitive things her Dad has done. Even if her Dad does not love her Mom anymore.

One week from now is her birthday. Dione's only desire is seeing her family complete in that occasion. An idea suddenly strucked her very adolescent mind. Dione grinned as she premeditated the Pros and Cons. Her smile slightly weakened when she realized that there is an enormous possibility that messing with her parents relationship would worsen the situation more. Yet she would take a risk. Seeing her mother's grief-stricken face, Dione's strength of mind flared up.

Oooh! Her parents are going down.

"Down with Love." Dione cogitated.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

**҈ ҉ ҈**

The Malfoy Manor stood proudly among all mansions surrounding it. The rays of the setting sun sprayed colors on the Manor's framework. Making it more breath taking and heavenly. Draco Malfoy pulled into the garage, as he contemplated how many weeks since he had been here. Three weeks. He had been so cope up with his work that he had not visited his daughter and wife.

No, his soon to be ex-wife.

Draco asked papers for divorce because he cannot bear the anguished look Hermione has been giving him. His conscience keeps on bugging him because he knew that Hermione loves him so much yet he on the other had long forgotten about it. Draco did not know when he lost importance and love for her, yet he knows that he cannot let Hermione keep believing that she still got a chance. That the two of them are merely facing a quandary and at the end of the day they would solve it. No, their dilemma is not like that. Draco doesn't love her anymore. Just simple as that.

Draco knows that Hermione would not agree to divorce. She would exchange blows against it, in any means just to keep their family in one piece and their daughter safe from any ridicule. Hermione cannot endure the perception of her daughter growing up in a busted family. Draco could not stomach it too, yet he needs to do it. He has to do it.

Walking through the Manor's corridors, he was welcomed by a house elf named Winky. The house elf bowed low enough to touch the ground and took Draco's luggage. The elf dutifully answered all her master's questions and carefully guided him to the waiting room. Winky immediately put Draco's luggage into the Master's bedroom. Leaving Draco all alone by himself. Sipping coffee the elf has given him as he waited for his daughter to arrive, a door suddenly opened making Draco look up.

There clutching the door's handle is Hermione. She wore a pastel yellow dress that sways in graceful folds reaching her knees, highlighting her honey soaked eyes and auburn tresses. Shock was evident on her sculptured face, never expecting Draco seating there feeling comfortable. Recovering her shock, she sent a nod to his direction. Draco returned it, never leaving his gaze on her. She walked graciously, with a smooth air of sophistication. Putting the cup down, he requested Hermione to take a seat.

"We need to talk." Draco started after a long awkward silence.

Hermione just nodded, waiting for Draco to continue. Draco sighed as he readied himself on breaking the news on her. Gathering the courage, Draco stared at her straightly.

"I am filing a divorce." Draco whispered.

He felt Hermione stiffen as she heard what he said. Another consuming silence engulfed the two of them. He felt drowning himself on the reaction he is getting from the woman. He saw Hermione relaxed a little and a sigh escaped from her lips.

Bells. Every time Draco hears Hermione sigh, he would always think of bells. Church bells to be exact, which is ironic. Considering that their marriage did not seem like one at all. Hermione did perform the duty of a wife well. She performed it perfectly. He is the one who destroyed it. He is the unfaithful one, the unfaithful husband. At times like this, he would wonder what their relationship would be if he had not cheated on her. Will their marriage last? Maybe it will.

"Okay." She said.

Draco snapped out of his reverie again for the second time around. He had not anticipated this. He thought that Hermione would snap and start throwing things at him while shouting curses and hexing him into oblivion.

"I will sign the papers as soon as it would arrive in my care." She added, looking at him directly into the eyes.

"Actually, I have the papers with me now." He exclaimed, and almost regretted it already.

Draco saw pain in her eyes, deep pain. He is blaming himself for the misery of his previous center of affection, if only he had not lost his love on her. If only. He should be hanged, Draco thought.

"Do I have to sign it now?" she softly asked.

Hermione's voice is full of hurting. Like any minute now, she would burst into tears. Yet she did not, and Draco felt proud for his Hermione. His? No, Hermione is not his anymore. This wonderful woman is going to be out of his life.

"If it would suit you." Draco answered carefully.

He waited a full minute as he heard Hermione asking for a quill and an ink. Draco cast a spell and new quills and bottles of ink appeared out of nowhere. He watched every movement Hermione is doing. He did not understand it himself, but it feels to him that this will be the last time for him being Hermione's husband. That the moment Hermione finishes signing, they would soon turn into acquaintances. And he will only be her daughter's father.

**҈ ҉ ҈**

Hermione Malfoy feels like crap. Like she was a used thing that needs to be disposed of. That is what she feels as Draco handed him the papers that needed to be signed. How dare he file a divorce! Did he not know that their daughter would be the one greatly affected with this? She wants to Cruciatus him, Avada Kedavra him, and rise him from the dead using the Resurrection stone to do the process again and again. Yet she knows she cannot do that.

She looked at him in the eyes, directly. He still looked like before, like nothing happened. He still has his pale blonde hair that cautiously surrounds his attractive face. His gray eyes are so nerve-racking when once she remembered it was bursting of love. Yet reality struck in, Draco Malfoy of today is not the Draco Malfoy of the past that she treasured. She has to set him free at no cost, if he really loves that woman. Even it hurts, she would. She reached for the quill, dipped it in a bottle of ink, dreading every movement she is making. The instant she decided on to sign the papers, the door unbolt loudly. Making Hermione and Draco lance up to who is the intruder.

"Dad!" Dione cried out as she scampered towards her father.

Draco smiled as he raised Dione in the air and swing her around. The two chuckled so hard that Hermione's heart throb when she recalled that they are like that before. They were once a cheerful family. She sneaks a momentary look at Draco and she saw him looking at her, like he also remembered. Hermione looked away, terrified that Draco will see how defenseless she is now. How vulnerable she is. How stupid she is for falling in love with a death eater's son. For falling in love with her childhood arch enemy.

She saw Dione pulling Draco outside the room and Hermione followed, marveling what on Merlin's beard her daughter is doing. And then she laughed, giggled so hard that the two looked at her oddly. She shakes her head, indicating that it was nothing. She smiled again, knowing that Draco would be in great danger. Much better on her idea of killing him is what her daughter is gonna do to Draco.

Draco Abraxas Malfoy, world known businessman, with his good looks and reputation, coming from one of the Wizarding world's pureblood families, Hermione's husband and Dione's father, branded as the most intelligent wizard during their time, a proud Slytherin, and the biggest loser ever, you are gonna die due to exhaustion.


	3. Chapter 3

elle bii

FOR THE FIRST TIME

Chapter Three

Dione can't stop herself smiling; after all she had just seen her father. And this is the official debut of her plan. She is glad that she interrupted her mother and father, it is quite obvious that they are discussing about the divorce. She heard the house elves talking loudly about it, and she quickly ran to the waiting room.

She tightened her hold of her father. Really, her father is so stupid. Too dense for his own sake. It is apparent that he cares for her mother. His affection did not fade away; it was just buried deep within his own bitter heart. And Dione would do anything to make that feeling appear in the surface again.

Dione looked at her mother when she heard a musical laugh. It has been a long time now since she last heard it. She wondered why she is laughing, yet her mother just shake her head indicating it was nothing. Dione shrugged and her pace is much faster than before. She turned to her mom and spoke.

"Mom! Father and daughter time only?" she politely asked.

Dione's heart wounded when she saw her mother's pitiful look. It isn't like she did not desire her mother's presence; it is a necessity for her plan. Hermione just nodded and hurried away without a fleeting glance. Draco looked at the disappearing form of Hermione, and Dione hides a knowing smile. She led her father into her room, sat on her bed and patted her side, indicating her father to sit there. Draco just raised his eyebrow at his very mature thinking daughter, but he obliged and sat beside her.

"What happened back there?" Draco started, indicating the incident on the corridor. Where his daughter ordered Hermione to give them some time alone. Her daughter just gave her a very intriguing smile, and he knows that he does not need to ask more.

"My birthday is near." Dione said out of the blue.

Idly watching her father from the corner of her eyes. Her father just gave her a smile. Dione sighed, really, her father is sometimes infuriating.

"Well, what do you want?" Draco asked her daughter.

He would do anything just to satisfy her daughter. He hadn't been a responsible father for a while. And a loving husband to his wife. Draco thought.

Dione smirked evilly. She got the motivation she needed from her father. She always outwits her own Dad. After all, she inherited both the intelligence from the most bright witch and wizard of their time which are her very own parents.

"Three wishes." Dione confidently said.

That is all what she needed to accomplish the plan. The plan to reunite her father and mother. The rest will be her parents will, if they would take advantage of her brilliant plan.

"Only?" Draco smiled, his eyebrows furrowed. He thought what wishes are they and how he would give it to her. Dione nodded her head, her auburn tresses swaying. The way Dione's hair sways reminded Draco of someone else's hair.

"Let Dad hear them then." Draco said, looking at his daughter expectantly.

"My first wish is for you not to entertain any work until my birthday comes, which is in a week. So, you will be in a vacation with us." Dione grinned.

Draco sighed heavily. As what he expected, his daughter inherited his blackmailing skills. Yet he knew that his daughter must have missed him so much that Dione did not ask for any material things.

"Granted. I won't have any work starting today." Draco confirmed. "What is the second wish then?" Her father asked.

"You will accompany Mom and me wherever we go. Which means, you will join us in any parties, watch with Mom whenever I have presentations and live with us. Just for a week."

Dione smirked while wagging her finger in the air. Draco just only knew that his daughter would be in Slytherin for all the things she is wishing to him. Draco nodded again, this time tiredly.

"Great! Love you so much Dad!" Dione hugged her father and ran outside of the room. Leaving Draco confused of his daughter's actions.

A smile crept as he noticed that there are only two wishes his daughter desired. He laughs and went out of his daughter's room and made a call to cancel all of his work for a week. Oh dear, the moment he would return from a week's work would be the death of him. He dialed a number from a muggle phone and called his secretary.

**҈ ҉ ҈**

Entering the waiting room again, Hermione sat down and scanned the documents Draco needs her to sign. Taking a deep breath, she signed it and for a moment she felt happy for him, fully knowing that he is free from the chains that connect him to her and Dione. Putting the quill down, she reminisced the first time they have met.

Hermione Granger is a muggle with magic powers. The first time she received the acceptance letter from Hogwarts; her parents thought it was a prank. But the eleven year old Hermione did not. She knew she was different from normal people, and she begged her parents to send their answer back through letter and see if the contents of it are true. And to Hermione and her parents astonishment, the Headmaster of Hogwarts himself came the next day and explained all about the Wizarding world.

The first time she passed through the barriers between nine and ten quarters, she felt enthusiastic. This is a whole level different from her world she believes. This one is full of excitement and thrill. Hermione entered the train and chose an empty compartment. She remembered she had trouble carrying her trunk inside when someone help her on it. Hermione glanced up and saw a blonde boy with icy steel eyes grabbing her trunk's handle for her. He loaded the trunk inside the compartment and started to walk away. Hermione due to courtesy mumbled a soft thank you and watched as the boy leave. It would be nice if she would be at the same House as that boy. But then, she later discovered that the boy who helped her was the troublemaker named Draco Abraxas Malfoy.

She became friends with the famous Harry Potter who is the only one who escaped from the death curse the Dark Lord has given him on such a young age and the red haired boy who had contradicting blue eyes who came from a large pureblooded wizard family named Ron Weasley.

The three of them were sorted in Gryffindor, the House where the bold and courageous wizards resides. Draco Malfoy was sorted on the enemy house Slytherin, which is the House where most of the darkest wizards in history came from. Naturally, Harry and Ron despised Draco, and the latter's feelings are also mutual. Hermione, being the best friend of the two must also bear abhorrence against Draco. After all, the enemies of her friends are also Hermione's own enemies.

Their feelings with each other greatly changed after the Great War, Hermione being given the position of the school's Head Girl and Draco as the Head Boy. During their seventh year, Hermione understood Draco a lot more. That Draco had a façade, and under it is a total different one, a very charming and sweet Draco Malfoy.

**҈ ҉ ҈**

After finishing his phone call, Draco Malfoy absently entered a wrong room. The room is full of things in the different shades of brown. Beige curtains and draperies and a round center table. A chair and cabinets in the color of flesh. Light brown bed with golden bed sheets and pillows. He smelled the sweet scent of vanilla and Draco immediately recognized who the owner of this room is.

On the other side of the bed, he saw a lot of pictures in frames. Most of them are of Hermione and Dione's, and the remaining ones are Hermione's pictures along with her friends, the Order of the Phoenix, the Aurors, the Ministry of Magic, the Potter and Weasley families, the professors of Hogwarts, the late Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, the Quidditch team of Gryffindor and lastly the Dumbledore's Army that was established in their sixth year. As he finished looking at the smiling moving photos, a horrible thought crept in his mind.

There are no photos of him and Hermione, when as far as he remembered they have tons of it.

He must be contented that Hermione is doing her best in forgetting him yet he can't stop himself feeling hurt. Absurd as it may sound, a terrible feeling swept into his heart. Distracting himself, Draco scanned through the titles of the books arranged alphabetically on a cabinet. His fingers stopped touching the spine of the books when he saw a particular one from the past. Draco smirked as he reminisced the past.

It was a sunny day at Hogwarts. Students were swarming towards the Great Hall to eat their breakfasts or chat along with friends. Draco remembered himself walking towards the Gryffindor table, not minding the glares he has been receiving from the remaining three houses. Draco stopped himself in front of the Golden Trio, who was oblivious to the commotion happening. He set a red and green book in front of Hermione, gave her a wan smile and walked away. He strolled towards the Slytherin table, leaving the confused face of Hermione and the disapproving ones of Harry and Ron. Draco was welcomed with smirks and smiles of admiration as he reached the table of the Slytherin.

Draco nervously watched as Hermione opened the book he worked himself and saw his girlfriend gave a gasp of surprise. He smiled. That is the reaction Draco wanted to receive from her. Hermione looked at him and mouthed three words.

'_I love you ' _

The book is entitled _Our Story_. Written in it is seven years worth of memories involving himself and Hermione Granger, and Draco chose the right moment to give the book. Draco Malfoy gave it to Hermione Granger during her seventeenth birthday. The important day in a wizard and witch's life, because at that day they are official declared as an adult and is allowed to perform magic outside the school's premises. To match it up, Draco gave her the best birthday gift ever. He gave her the exact details in every moment they shared together, including their own childish fights mind you.

**҈ ҉ ҈**

A/N: Reviews are pretty much appreciated. It makes me have inspiration Thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

elle bii

FOR THE FIRST TIME

Chapter Four

The next day, Hermione Granger prepared herself for work. Wearing skinny jeans and a white sweater, she skipped out of her room and met her daughter on her way. Dione was already dressed up and greeted her mother with a kiss on the cheek. Both of them went to the dining room to eat their breakfast. Draco is already sitting there, in the head of the table. Dione sat on a chair on her father's right and Hermione positioned herself on the tail of the table. Without a word, they started eating. Out of nowhere, a house elf appeared.

"Mistress Hermione, only ten minutes left before the designated time for your work." The mentioned woman just nodded her head and started to get up.

"Work?" a manly voice asked.

Draco also rose and refrained himself from eating. He stood proudly, wearing a black tuxedo with green tie that greatly emphasized his stature. Dione surreptitiously watched her parents as she drank her glass of milk.

"Yes. I have a scheduled photo shoot." Hermione answered, waiting as Dione stood up and went to her mother's side. "Dione is going with me too. Do you have no work?"

"Cancelled it for a week." Draco answered. Hermione's right eyebrow rose.

"What happened that the Draco Malfoy cancelled his work for a week?"

"I have to fulfill certain someone's wish." He said, looking at his blushing daughter. Hermione just nodded absentmindedly.

"I am coming with you." Draco said before he could stop himself.

Dione smiled and she took her father's hand on her left and her mother's on her right. Without any complaints, Hermione apparated the three of them.

And in a split second they arrived in a room full of dresses and wardrobe designers. The moment they spotted Hermione, they turned into evil step sisters and grabbed her to make her taste the sweetest torture ever.

**҈ ҉ ҈**

Draco and Dione Malfoy sat down on the chairs graciously given to them by the crew. Dione waited as her father would say something, but again she remembered. Guys are never good in making conversations. She shrugged and she seized a random portfolio. Scanning it, she discovered that it was her mother's and an additional genius idea penetrated her mind. Lightly slapping her father's shoulder, she motioned him forward. Draco, who is bored to death, looked peculiarly to his beaming daughter. Dione propelled the portfolio in front of Draco's face. Merlin, his features blushed so hard it nearly bear a resemblance to tomatoes.

A woman was wearing only a black two piece bikini, and it showed all her hidden curvatures. It is not like Draco hadn't seen nearly nude women before. Merlin, he seen thousand women naked in front of his own eyes, yet this one is special. He seen her body the first instance they had their honeymoon, and it was wonderful. Yet after so many years, it evolved into something he cannot take, of course in a positive way. The seductive girl in the cover after all, is Hermione Malfoy.

Excruciatingly taking his eyes on the photograph, he looked at his daughter who gave him the daddy-I-know-what-you-think-of-this-picture look. He should not have this sort of thoughts of her; after all they are gonna have divorce. Last night, Hermione presented him the signed papers. He hadn't given the papers to his lawyer, and he didn't want to. And that what troubled him the most.

Suddenly, a man carrying a camera move toward running towards the crew. Dione came in the direction of the huddled crowd and eavesdrops to the discussion. Draco wobbles his head while smiling; his daughter's curiousness will get her to a trouble in the future. Dione said something and the group listened to her. Due to the far distance, Draco could not listen to it. The crew looked at his way and back to his daughter.

The photographer gazes at Draco and stroll towards him. Draco looked up as the photographer reached him. The chap has raven hair and blue eyes. And those eyes stare at him, as if eyeing a material.

"Mr. Draco Malfoy, I presume?" the man said with an accent with serious authority.

"Yes. I am." Draco nodded, glancing at his daughter then to the man.

"Have you imagined yourself modeling, Mr. Malfoy?"

"No. As you can see, I am an entrepreneur." Draco answered, referring to his clothes. Knowing where the tête-à-tête is leading, a fraction of him hates the proposal, yet the other half thinks it is worth it.

"Why won't you try modeling for one time, Mr. Malfoy?"

And with this, Draco fastens his mouth up.

**҈ ҉ ҈**

Hermione watched as the people who will give her a makeover circled her. She had been a model for two years now, she was asked by a friend of hers to replace the model that time who was involved in an industrial accident. Being the factual Gryffindor that she is, she agreed to help.

She remembered the day that Harry and Ron saw her on a Wizarding magazine. Their eyes bulged out from astonishment. Who would have thought that the geek Hermione Granger would become the audacious model on the front cover of a glossy magazine? Certainly she did not. There she discovered that she wanted to go beyond the limited expectations everyone was giving her. The students and the professors and even the Headmaster himself thought that Hermione would join the Ministry of Magic and work there. But she did not.

The first shocking news was on her last year on Hogwarts, where she had become lovers with Draco Malfoy. Gryffindor princess and Slytherin Prince together? Not unlikely. Everyone thought that it was only false gossips, until the two of them penetrated the Great Hall holding hands as if it was the most usual thing in the world. Harry and Ron were angry at her, yet after a week of pleading and explanation they acknowledged the relationship. They would say nothing against it unless Draco would do something to her. The next was when she accepted Draco's matrimony proposal.

Hermione heave a sigh as she finished her speech as the Head Girl, everyone present clapped their hands. She sauntered down the stage and met with Draco half way. Draco gave her an uneasy smile and Hermione gave her an encouraging one. It is hard for Draco to face this horde of wizards. A year ago, he was recognized as a death eater and an adversary. Now he was the Head boy and lover of his enemy, which everyone disapproves of.

As she took her seat and saw the smiling faces of her best friends, she knew that her speech was great. She heaved an exhausted sigh and listened to Draco as he started his speech. He thanked everyone from Hogwarts, the professors, the Houses, and even the Gryffindor. All of the eyes are focused on him, as if eyeing a prey. And Hermione's heart broke because of it. Why can't everyone accept that Draco already changed for the better? Why can't they accept him as her lover? She asked all this questions while looking at Draco.

Her heart soared, this is her Draco. He never falters; never show his weaknesses to other except for her. When Draco glanced at her, she smiled affectionately. And the next sentences he muttered made Hermione's world spin faster.

"I know that many of you disapprove of the relationship of Hermione and me. But really, I don't care. She is the best thing that happened to me, and I will never let her go. You might think that because this is the graduation day, we will break up. But sorry to inform you folks, I have no plans whatsoever." Draco looked at her while bending his two knees. The crowd gasped, and Hermione covered her mouth in shock. He opened a small black box, and inside it was a very intricate diamond and emerald ring.

"Hermione Jane Granger, will you do the honor of being my wife and change your name into Mrs. Hermione Jane Malfoy? I know that we haven't reached our first year together as lovers, but heck I cannot wait any longer. You have to be my wife."

Hermione's breath hitched. Draco is proposing to her. Draco is asking her to be his wife. Well technically, Draco is half forcing her to marry him. Not noticing the watery eyes that she had, or the approving gazes her best friends are giving to Draco. She stands up, and looked up at the kneeling form of Draco on the stage. He was brave. So brave that he faced his fear, and proposed to her in front of everyone who hates him. How could she say no?

"Yes."

She said, and everyone heard it due to the deafening silence. Draco jumped out of the stage and whirled her around, and that was the time everyone applauded. She knew that she made the right decision when she accepted his marriage proposal. Hermione saw the happy faces of everyone and they congratulate the both of them.

And on that faithful day, she was officially engaged to Draco Malfoy.

And this day, she regretted that she accepted the proposal.

**҈ ҉ ҈**

Draco eyed the clothes he is wearing; there are very complex designs on it. He ruffled his hair and looked at the swooning female population from the crew. The concept of the photo shoot is Romeo and Juliet. He read about it once, it was a story of star crossed lovers. Romeo Montague and Juliet Capulet's families were mortal enemies, whether in politics or wealth. Young Romeo fell in love with fair Juliet when he met her on a party hosted by her parents. Draco never understands why everyone loves the story of William Shakespeare. For him, Romeo is just a stupid boy who easily forgets Rosalie who he proclaimed the love of his life for a new girl named Juliet. The ending pretty sums it all up, both of them died.

One of the male crews led him to a chair in front of the photo shoot location. It was a balcony, and Draco remembered that certain scene. Hermione and he made a fool out of it, and they spent a night laughing about it when they acted it out themselves.

_"Oh Hermione, where art thou Hermione? Deny thy father and refuse thy name. And thou if would thou not, be but be sworn by my love. And I will no longer be a Slytherin."_

_ "Draco, you are disgusting."_

_ "Hey! This disgusting man is the one you married!"_

_ "I know, and you always make me reconsider it."_

_ "You are banned on reconsidering it, Mrs. Malfoy!"_

The male crew explained to him what he should do on the scene. They will have two scenes, first is the balcony scene, and the second is the death bed scene. He had no problem in it, modeling, for him is such an easy feat. You would just pause and look at your partner.

The photographer asked him to get under the balcony, side by side with the bushes of red roses. Draco hadn't seen Hermione yet, but the crew reassured him that Hermione is already on the balcony. Dione was propped on a chair, visibly enjoying the scene.

"Okay folks! Let's get this started!"

And in that moment, Draco looked up and saw Hermione. Wearing a golden dress, looking down at him. She looked ethereal with her curly hair down, a petite diadem resting on her shining brown head. Her face was covered with a faint make up. It was just Hermione and her natural beauty, and Draco was captured by it. That split second, they did not mind the people looking at them, or the flashes coming from the camera. It was just the two of them. Hell, it really felt like they were Romeo and Juliet that time due to the distance.

Draco plucked a rose from the bushes, get rid of the thorns and reached out for Hermione. The latter accepted it, with a faint smile etched on her pinkish lips. She smelled it and looked at Draco eye to eye.

"You look beautiful." He said, and in Hermione felt beautiful and brave that instant.

"You are devastatingly handsome." She said. And Draco had no reason not believe it.

**҈ ҉ ҈**

Dione observed as her parents take the photo shoot. Her father is wearing a pale blue shirt, black trousers, and a silver-brocade waistcoat while her mother was wrapped in an appealing, low-cut gown of sparkling gold the exact shade of her glorious dark eyes. Her lustrous brown hair was pulled backside off her forehead by the diadem, diminishing in waving swirls over her shoulders and partway her back.

She smiled as she saw the innocent progress her father is doing to her mother. The photographer looked like he's getting good shots though. The crew was looking with their mouths agape, as if entranced by the modeling of her parents. Who could not be? They portray the role very well; you would actually believe that they are the modern day Romeo and Juliet.

She is quite glad the photographer and the crew accepted her suggestion. Frankly, she thinks Merlin has been helping her accomplish this task. Maybe she should also ask her godfathers about it.

She stayed on the front, looking as the crew and her parents moved to the next scene. Now, Dione smiled. This will be freaking one of her favorites, she thought as she pulled her own camera out. For a six year old, she is quite vile.

To her greatest admonishment, the coffin of her mother was a bed. It was surrounded with blazing candles in unlike sizes and different species of flowers were on the deathbed. She saw her father helping her mother in getting on the bed.

"Way to go, Dad." Dione murmured.

As if in magic, the two of them stumbled and landed on the bed. With Hermione under Draco, to help the situation they were nose to nose. Dione could not help grin as she took a photo of it with her trusted camera. The photographer too seemed to like the pose that he took a shot of it. With the light of the flash, her parents snapped and stand away within 4 meter radius with each other. Their faces were crimson, and Dione suspected it as a sign of blushes.

"Wow. I have never seen blushing adults before." Dione drawled dryly.

**҈ ҉ ҈**

She could not stop her face from blushing. How could she when a minute ago, Draco and she are practically nose to nose! For two years, they haven't been that close to each other and certain feelings began to resurface again. Holding her dress up, Hermione positioned herself on the bed and closed her eyes. That is what the photographer asked her to do, and she willingly obliged.

She never knew that Draco was looking at her with affection in his gray eyes. Never knew that the photographer started snapping pictures of them. She only heard her heart beating faster when Draco held her hand, or when she felt Draco's breath on her skin. Sending her heart in a mad twist of confusion and impending heart ache. She was panicking, afraid that Draco would hear her dim-witted heart.

"Hermione?"

Her breath hitched. Oh god, the way he said her name sent a tremendous shiver in her way. He is so close to her, yet she knew she cannot touch him. Yes, she could totally relate to Juliet's heartache when she can't be with the man she cherishes. But in Hermione's case, she is with the man she loves but then he felt so far away.

"Yes?"

She patiently waited Draco's response, with her eyes tightly shut. A full minute passed and Hermione opened her eyes, wondering he hadn't replied. Draco was looking down at her, with arms on both sides of her head. He was sitting on the bed, with feet propped on the floor. Shades of orange and yellow lights coming from the candles flickered to his features.

"Forgive me for what I will do." He whispered achingly.

Hermione's closed her eyes again, with her eyebrows furrowed. _What does he mean by that? _Hermione hadn't asked it when she felt a soft sensation pressing on her mouth. It was so full of love, that for a split second she thought that she must be hallucinating. Love? Draco Malfoy did not have a pint of it for her anymore. She always says that to herself, as if reminding her of all the sufferings. But she lay her armor down, and for the long wait of two years, cherished the small time that Draco is kissing her.

Grimly, Hermione thought to herself.

_"How could you still do this to me, Draco."_

**҈ ҉ ҈**

A/N: Sorry for the super long update, I had so many plates to pass, a Hagia Sophia model to make, and Departmental exams to answer. Yup.. Busy.. On the other hand, sorry if there were wrong grammars and something, or that Draco did not obviously exhaust himself.. (I want to see Draco get exhausted). So yeah, I had to study now.. Especially Solid and Analytic Geometry.. Leave a review if you want.


End file.
